


with a human in the middle there's some leeway

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Comic, Digital Art, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Archived from tumblr, it's all of my Zevran/Alistair/Tabris drawings. Two chapters of stupid jokes and one of explicit art!





	1. Uncomfortable

  
  
  
  



	2. No one is having sex with Zevran! Yet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joke blatantly stolen from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Elf Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I imagine it, Seriah and Zevran aren't romantically compatible and nothing ever came of Zevran's harmless flirtation, but years down the line when they're all good friends and Alistair's a little more comfortable opening up about being interested in men, they can all get together for Alistair's birthday and make a fun night of it.

  
  
  



End file.
